


Resident Evil: A New Breed Chapter 2

by Lokiiish



Series: Resident Evil: A New Breed [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiish/pseuds/Lokiiish
Summary: ......Ohhh my gawd...I totally forgot about this sight and look a few years later.. I though whoever reads this story.. ( If you haven't found the Chapters on my dA <__< ) I should probably post them up to date XDForgive me if it sucks. I promise it gets better.. later on... and gets in more detail as well.. Feel free to comment or whatever always nice to get feed back If it's not good say something so I can better it ^_^





	Resident Evil: A New Breed Chapter 2

6:25am -

A sound asleep Dakota jumps and groans at the unusually loud land-line going off.

“Go away.”

The ringing continues.

Dakota growls throwing a pillow at the phone, knocking it out and off the wall.

“Mmm..Silence..”

-Down stairs-

The front door unlocks and gently opens for the unwanted visitor, then closes quietly behind them as they walk in.

“Hmm..”

The stranger walks up the stairs to Dakota's room and opens the door.

“Ha, she still looks innocent while she sleeps.”

Dakota darts up, grabbing the nearest object, ready to do some damage.

“Whoa! Easy there tiger. You didn't pick up your cell or land-line so I got worried you'd be late again. Please don't hit me with the pillow..”

Dakota growls and falls back on her bed “Why do you have a key again Chris?”

Chris walked over and sat on the edge of the bed “Because you wanted to make sure you're not late anymore. And I bought you that car outside.”

“Buying the car was one thing, using the fact that you don't trust Lil 'ol Kota by herself is another thing.”

“Not my fault I worry about you.”

“Overly Protective.”

Chris snickered “I'm allowed to. You are my li-”

Dakota cuts him off and yells “OVERLY. PROTECTIVE. FATHER!”

Chris starts laughing and puts his hands up “Okay. I give. You win.”

Dakota huffs “Good.”

“Be at work in an hour.”

“Fine..”

Chris gets up after ruffling her hair a bit and walks out.

“Asshole.”

 

7:30am -

 

Dakota mumbles curse words as she pulls in and huffs putting her car in park.

“To fucking early..”

Dakota sighs and gets out of the car, shutting the door and locks it behind her.

“Meh! Note to self: Kick Chris' ass when I see him!”

Dakota slowly makes her way in the building and yawns sitting at her desk, rubbing her head.

“well don't you look like a bucket of sunshine.”

“Fuck. Off”

“Feisty today aren't we? I like it.”

“Shut up Piers!”

Piers chuckles lightly at the annoyed Dakota and goes back to his desk.

“Feisty looks good on you. It's sexy.”

Dakota snarls and throws a stapler at Piers.

Piers dodges the flying stapler and looks at her “Shit..”

She smiles proudly before winking at him “Next one wont miss and it will be much lower.”

Piers gulps a bit then snickers “But you like them to much to harm them.”

Dakota looks at him “Please, the only thing he's good for is your hand while you watch porn.”

Someone in the other booth looks at them “Oooo Piers. I think she wins on that one.”

“Oh fuck you.”

Dakota smirks before blowing a kiss to Piers “Better luck next time.”

Piers sighs in defeat and goes back to paper work, mumbling.

Lunch -

 

Dakota sighs closing her eyes, eating her granola bar.

“Mmm..Food.”

Piers looked at her and laughed lightly “You look like you're enjoying yourself there.”

“Maybe, maybe not. I'd be enjoying myself more if you was over here with me..”

Piers blinked a few times then smiled “ That's right. You don't like sitting alone.”

Dakota huffed slightly “It makes me feel weird.”

Piers chuckled lightly and sat next to her “Better?” He takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Dakota smiles and nods happily.

 

Practice -

 

Dakota huffed a bit after missing her target for the fifth time.

“I really think this gun just don't like me..”

“you're just not used to it. That's all.”

Dakota looked over at Piers, who was finished.

“Or..I'm just lame and the gun refuses to like me.”

Piers looked at her “Kota, we just had you switch weapons yesterday. You'll get it.”

She mocked him and sighed turning around, taking aim.

“Hmm...”

Dakota was about to fire when a body pressed against hers and hands was helping her with the gun.

“A-ah. What a-are you doing?”

“Helping you take aim better.”

Dakota blinked and glanced at him “O-oh okay.”

Piers positions the gun with her hands underneath his then whispers “Fire”

Taking a deep breath, Dakota pulls the trigger, hitting the target in the head.

“Yay!”

Piers chuckled and places a small kiss on her shoulder. “Good job.” then blushes a bit realizing what he just did.

Dakota turns around and looks at a blushing Piers and snickers “Awh, you look so cute when you're blushing.” She places her hands on his chest, pressing her body against his.

Piers starts blushing more at the comment and the sudden closeness, trying not to make eye contact.

Dakota smiles sweetly before giving him a peck on the cheek. “You are too easy.”

Piers growled before walking away, mumbling very colorful curse words.

 

Three days later -

Dakota smiled softly to herself enjoying the calmness of the park when her phone went off.

“Mmm..Go away.” Dakota mumbles pulling out her phone and reads the text from a recently required new friend.

“Oi! You want to come visit my family and I for a few in Germany?”

Dakota blinks for a few then replies “Sure! I'll just have to talk to Chris about a Vacation then all should be good.”

“Perfect! Let me know what that boss-man of yours says.”

“Sure thing.”

Dakota puts her phone back into her pocket and closed her eyes. Going back to the calming silence before heading to her house.

Two hours later -

 

“So..you want to go to Germany to visit your friend and her family?”

“Yep! I shouldn't be gone longer then a week and I'll work overtime to make up for the days off.”

Chris sighed heavily and looked at Dakota, who was smiling innocently at him.

“I promise.” Dakota gives him a bit of puppy eyes.

“Don't you- Fine!” Chris turned away from the puppy eyes Dakota was giving him.

Dakota squeaked and jumped on him, hugging him tightly “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Chris smiled and hugged her back “No problem, we will miss you while you're gone.”

“I'm sure Piers will miss me..Probably miss me back in Germany so he doesn't have to see me.” She glares then smiles “I'll miss you too Chris.”

“please don't get into any trouble will ya?”

“I'll try not too.”

 

Next Day -

 

“You are really leaving..to go spend a week with Mercenaries..hope you get soled to the black market.”

Dakota growled and threw a book at him “You're just mad I'm leaving and you stuck in the office while I enjoy the company of some rather great looking guy and not you.”

Piers twitched a bit at the last part of the comment and thinks to himself. “If anyone touches you, I'll skin them alive and drag your ass back home.”

“Whatever. Enjoy your stupid vacation..”

Dakota blinked for a second before smiling in victory. “I will Piers, Oh I will.” She turns around and says the rest of her bye's to everyone then heads for the doors.

 

Chris laughed after watching a fuming Piers, mad at the fact that Dakota was going to be around other guys and he can't do anything about it.

“If you are so against her leaving, Why don't you tell her you want her to stay?”

“Like she'd even listen to me! And I'm not against her leaving.. I'm just..” Piers looks away annoyed with himself now.

Chris raises a brow at Piers. “You're Just?”

“Nothing..”

“Piers..”

“I don't want her to forget about me..that's all..” Piers looks down and kicks the ground a bit “ And she has Duties here in the office and she's abandoning her job for fun.”

Chris chuckled lightly before placing a hand on his shoulder “ You and Kota feel the same way about each other and nothing or no one is going to change that. You two just gotta let those feelings known to each other before it's to late.” Chris grinned “And plus! I'm sure you wouldn't mind watching over her work while she's gone. She'll just owe you.”

Piers twitched then sighed in defeat and nodded “Yeah..”

“Cheer up! Let's go out to the bar later to get ya feeling well. Shall we?” Chris grins widely.

“Ah, alright. Why not? What's the worst that could happen with drinking with the Captain?”

 

At the U.S Airport -

 

Dakota waits to board her flight, sending a message to her friend, Remy.

“Getting ready to board plane! I'll see you in a couple hours”

“Germany Airlines is ready to board”

Dakota looks up and grabs her bags, heading to the boarding area. “See you all in a week..”

 

Ten Minutes later -

 

Phone Rings*

Dakota blinks and pulls out her phone, looking at it “Piers? What did he want?” She thinks to herself and listens to the voicemail.

Static noices along with inaudiobal sounds*

“Hm...What?” Dakota blinks and hangs up her phone, putting it back into her pocket.

Plane takes off -

Dakota looks out the window and sighs softly “Hopefully it wont be to crazy of a vacation.” She slowly drifts off to sleep.

-With Chris and Piers-

Chris laughed at his drunk friend, who had face planted the table “Aha! You're only on your fourth drink and you're already slurring! The night just began Piers!” Chris laughed loudly, patting Piers Back.

“Kill me..now.” Piers sighed, looking at the overly loud man next to him. “Why are you so lou-” six more shots slid in front of him and Chris

“Why me?”

-Four hours later-

A very drunk Piers stares at his phone hoping for a reply back. After waiting ten minutes he sighs, regretting what he said.

“ould'nt of said..nything..”

 

-With Dakota-

Dakota blinks looking around for a familiar face, after exiting the plane.

“Uhmm..”

“You must be Kota?”

A very confused Dakota looked at the guy who was walking up to her. “Ah, Yeah?”

A light brunette smiled at her. “Long time no see.”

“Uhm, do I know you?” She blinks at him as he lowered his head

“It was briefly, I was fixing my jeep when Remy and you walked up.”

“OH! Fairlee was it?”

“You got it.”

Dakota smiled “Sorry about not remembering who you where..” Kota scratches her head a bit.

Fairlee waves her off “ No worries, It's been a long time anyway. Shall we go find my si-” Fairlee was cut off by a out of breath Remy.

“ I FOUND YOU!”

Dakota starts laughing at her “ Yep, you did.”

Remy smiles widely and hugs her tightly then snarls at Fairlee “You gave me the wrong station number!”

“No, I didn't. I said she'd be in the American airlines station 13.”

Remy twitches and huffed, turning her attention back to a laughing Dakota “Not funny Kota! I thought we missed your arrival!”

I would of called you” She giggles a bit following Remy and Fairlee to the car and to the house to meet everyone else.


End file.
